


A Lesson in Charades

by Detective_Animator



Series: A. K. A. How to Run from Your Problems [3]
Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: AU- Crossover, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Comfort/Angst, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jessica is Chloe (Apartment 23), Jessica still lies, Kilgrave is a walking trigger, Manipulation, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Animator/pseuds/Detective_Animator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jessica has taken Kilgrave's offer, and as sick and twisted as it is, she's decided to try to tolerate it. Whether or not she manages to do so, remains to be seen. He can't hurt her anymore after all. Right? She's played house before, she'd done it for a year with June, she can do it again.</p>
<p>Or, if you'd rather run from your problems, facing them head on seems to be rather backwards. Trying to seem happy and go-lucky like a happy lovey-dovey couple with your abuser in order to save people from getting hurt is fucked up. Trying to stay in contact with an elusive bartender who you are totally not falling for, well, when you're suppose to be single and are single, but people think you aren't. It's difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, been a few weeks, but the next installment is up. Be proud of me for not procrastinating more. I struggled a bit with working on a plot for this. While nothing is set in stone, if you look at the tags, you might get an idea of what I'm going for
> 
> Also, this work does switch between povs, unlike the last two, which were through Jessica's eyes only, but, most of it will still be through her eyes.
> 
> Anyways, on with the chapter!

They get a taxi, and Jessica absently wonders why Kilgrave doesn't just have his own driver. She's not going to ask though, because the less talking, the better.

So, she presses herself against the door in the back of the car, tense and high-strung, trying to create as much space between them as possible. Her duffle bag set between them in the small seat, creating something of a barrier between them.

"Would you relax, Jessica?" Kilgrave asks finally, after about two mintues of her glancing at him and trying to be as still as possible, breaking the tense air in the cab. Jessica huffs slightly, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll relax, when we get out of this fucking car." She growls out, and Kilgrave makes a small sound as he shifts his long legs. "Where the hell are we going anyways?" She adds reluctantly, glancing out the window. Admittedly, she's only half paying attention to their surroundings, so she doesn't exactly know where they are.

"Like I said, Jessica, it's a surprise." Kilgrave answers. She grunts slightly in annoyance.

"I hate surprises." She mutters, sounding spiteful.

"Have a little fun, Jessica. You'll love it." Kilgrave grins at her, and Jessica scowls back.

"Yay, I'm fucking thrilled." She deadpans, her voice dripping with sarcasm, leaning her cheek against a closed fist. "I can barely contain my excitement."

"I forgot about your sharp wit." Kilgrave huffs out a laugh.

"And I forgot how much of an asshole you were." She returns dryly, and Kilgrave just smirks slightly, not answering her little quip.

\--

They pull into a driveway, and at first it doesn't register in her head where they are. She's too tired to fully process it, but once she crawls out of the cab, her limbs stiff, it hits her hard.

She's speechless, she's not sure what she's feeling. Horror, anger, outrage, it's a mix of emotions and one quick glance towards the street signs confirm her thoughts.

"You sick bastard." She whispers, and Kilgrave blinks at her from the other side of the cab. "What the _fuck_ is this?" She growls, straightening and glaring at him.

"I told you, it's home." Kilgrave answers, holding his hands up slightly, gesturing to the house.

Jessica isn't sure what to say that, shaking her head slightly. She remains silent, jerking her bag out of the back seat and stomping up to the house.

She's angry, furious even, of course she is. But she's also terrified. Her heart is pounding in her throat, her eyes fixing on the chipping paint on the door of her old house.

Something shatters inside of her. The realization that her safety blanket, her prayer of _'Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane'_ has been ripped forcefully from her fingers, torn to shreds by the one thing that caused her to ever need it.

She feels sick, and she wavers slightly on her feet as Kilgrave steps up behind her. She manages to catch herself against the railing of the stairs. He remains a good distance away, but it does little to rid herself of the sickening feeling in her gut.

He opens the door, and it moves open smoothly, not making a sound. Jessica hesitates for a long second, her eyes sliding over to study Kilgrave, who's arm is spread out to the entrance, gesturing for her to step inside.

She draws in a sharp intake of air, before stepping through the threshold and into the foyer of the house. Her eyes move around the area, studying the paint, the wallpaper, chairs and tables, even the fucking couch is the same one.

"You..." She can't get the words out through the choking bile raising in her throat. Kilgrave looks over at her, the door snapping shut behind him as he follows her into the foyer.

"Yes?" Kilgrave prompts, a smile pulling at his lips, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocks on his heel slightly. He's clearly eager for her reaction.

"It's the same one." She manages, her eyes still on the couch. She hesitates, carefully walking over to it, her boots making soft clicks against the wood floor. Kilgrave seems startled at the sentence, as if he hadn't been expecting it.

"Yes, yes it is. Took a while to find." He answers with a tilt of his head, a slight nod. He is clearly waiting for praise, to hear how fucking thankful she is for restoring her childhood home.

Jessica isn't sure what to say to that, and she certainly isn't going to thank him. 

She's silent for a few moments. 

"Why?" She finally settles on, her head snapping up to look at him. Kilgrave seems confused at first, so Jessica elaborates. "Why here? Why this place?" She throws her arms out, gesturing wildly to the room, the ceiling, everything.

"Because I want you to be happy." Kilgrave explains, taking a step towards her. Jessica shrinks back, and Kilgrave stops. "When we were together, I asked you what your happiest memories were, and you said...?" He trails off purposely, his tounge touching the roof of his mouth as he waits for her to finish his statement.

"Home." The word slips out before she can actually think, her shoulders sagging slightly under the weight and tension of the single syllable noun. Kilgrave nods slightly, before a thought crosses his mind that makes him turn on his heel, clapping his hands together.

"I almost forgot, I haven't introduced you to the staff!" He sounds apologetic, and Jessica feels sick again. The whole situation makes her feel sick.

"I won't live in a house with slaves." She growls out, her fingers tightening on the strap of her bag as a man and woman walk into the living room.

"They're not slaves, they're here because I pay them." Kilgrave folds his arms over his chest, looking offended at the accusation. Jessica eyes him doubtfully, and he rolls his eyes at her, as if this is some tiring game they're playing.

Maybe it is, a game of charades they're playing at. Okay, he's playing it, Jessica doesn't want to play. Jessica doesn't like the thought of playing anything with him, she's repulsed by it, and she gives him a pointed look.

"With what money?" She grits out, mirroring his posture, if a bit stiffer then his.

"Doesn't matter," Kilgrave brushes off, waving a hand. Jessica lets the conversation drop as he introduces the two staff members, or rather, tells them to introduce themselves, and tell her if they're happy to be here.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I was fired from my last job, because of a drinking problem. Mr. Kilgrave is paying me twice as much." The man says, his voice carrying a thick accent. Jessica scoffs slightly, but doesn't speak as she shifts on her feet.

"I'm tired." She says, slouching her shoulders slightly. She's exhausted, and she really just wants to be alone, sort through her thoughts right now. Kilgrave seems surprised, before he nods.

"Of course, right. You're room awaits." He gestures up the stairs, and proceeds to give her a small tour of the house. It's feels foreign, being here again after several years.

It's actually really fucked up if she starts to think about it to much. She knows the situation is fucked up, but she wisely keeps her mouth shut.

He shows her what will be her own room, which is her old room, and Jessica almost wants to walk out right there. It's too much, it's dizzying, and her prayer of _'Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane.'_ does nothing to help. In fact, it makes her sicker. The one thing that kept her anchored to reality, kept her sane, is gone now.

She steps into the room, ignoring whatever Kilgrave is saying in favor of finding something to think about. Something to anchor her. Her short nails bite her skin, and she has to wake up from this nightmare, but she can't.

It's the sound of her phone going off that startles her. She jolts slightly, and she catches Kilgrave's eye, his face twisting into a slight frown of annoyance, hands clasped behind his back.

"You can answer it." He says casually. "You're not my prisoner."

Jessica bites back a comment on how she is his prisoner, and pulls her phone from her pocket.

Fuck, she was hoping to avoid this conversation until later. Until she could at least think of an excuse.

"Hey June, what's up?" She asks after pressing the green answer button. She forces her tone to be light, and she's pretty sure she's failing at it.

She too tired, too emotionally drained, to deal with this shit right now.

_"Chloe! Where are you? I mean, I got your note saying you went on vacation, but did you forget Trish was coming over Monday?"_ June's voice is almost relieved, and Jessica shifts slightly on her feet. She hesitates, her eyes flicking over to Kilgrave as she thinks. She can't tell June. It's too complicated, too risky, Jessica doesn't know what to say.

"You can invite her over, if you'd like." Kilgrave whispers, thankfully to low to be picked up by the phone, leaning a bit closer to her. Jessica flinches back and manages a reply to June, ignoring what he said.

"I didn't forget. I just... needed a change in scenery." She lies quickly, and god damn it's a shit lie and she's fucked up. "Look, don't worry. I'm fine." She adds, swallowing thickly as she continues. "I'll call you, okay? Just... tell Trish that I'm fine, she doesn't need to worry."

There's a long pause, before June hesitantly replies. Jessica knows that she's fucked up, June's voice says it all. _"Okay, Chloe. I just... I'm worried about you. You're acting strange."_ Jessica shifts on her feet, her eyes glued to the floor as she thinks of a reply.

"Look, I'm just... Tired, alright?" She settles on finally, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She feels a headache throbbing behind her eyes. "It's been a long day." She breathes, her voice tired. There's a long pause, before June speaks again.

_"Okay. You know I'm here, right? If you need someone to talk to?"_

"You've been hanging out with Trish to much, June." Jessica says wryly, and June laughs a bit at that.

_"Yeah, maybe. Look, Chloe, I gotta go, Mark's coming over, but call Trish, tell her where you are at least. Please?"_ June asks. Jessica pauses, her eyes flicking up to Kilgrave briefly. He has a somewhat patient look on his face. His lips pressing into a thin smile, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yeah, I will." Jessica lies. She's not going to call Trish, because Trish has this sixth sense when she's in danger, or whatever. 

She hangs up after a quick goodbye, and glances back up at Kilgrave with a dry stare.

"Right then, this is for you." His hand hovers over a thin cardboard box, and Jessica eyes it like he just pointed to a stick of dynamite. "I'll leave you to rest, have a good night's sleep, Jessica." His voice drops low as he brushes passed her, to close for comfort. Jessica flinches back from him, watching him leave.

She can't close the door fast enough.

Jessica sighs, twisting the lock on the door and wedging the chair from the computer desk under it. She's not sure why, maybe to just insure her safety, put another barrier between them.

She turns her gaze back to the box, before reluctantly pulling it open and tossing the top aside into the corner of the room. 

Her eyes narrow, and her lips twist in disgust at the sight of the purple dress. It's obviously expensive, her size-fuck, that's creepy-and fucking disgusting. 

In her anger, she pulls the fabric, relishing in the sharp tearing sound that comes from the fabric before tossing it aside into the corner with the top of the box, the rest of the box soon joining it.

Jessica sighs, pulling off her boots and kicking them under the bed, before falling onto the mattress. 

It's still as uncomfortable as it was when she was kid. Lumpy and hard, but Jessica knows it's the same exact one because there's a dip in the middle where she'd always sleep.

She shifts at the thought, trying to block out the memories of before her life went to shit. Before her parents died, when her brother was a little shit who got on her nerves, and she was just a fucking normal human being.

Jessica shakes her head, and tries to think about counting sheep, because as fucking stupid as the trick is, it works wonders for her.

She's asleep before she can get to thirty.

\--

June Colburn likes to think she knows Chloe. Maybe not as much as she'd like, seeing how Chloe's never told her anything, but after living with her for over a year, she's picked up on a few things.

So, after the rather awkward phone call, June knows something is up. Something doesn't fit, there were holes in Chloe's story. Granted, this isn't the first time she's pulled the sudden vacation trick.

But if there's one thing June knows about Chloe, it's that she loves New York. _'A change of scenery'_ is not a Chloe thing to say or do.

So, she calls Trish as soon as she gets off the phone with Chloe.

"Something's wrong with Chloe." It's the first thing that comes to her mind. Maybe it's not the best way to word it, but June doesn't care. She's worried about their friend, and rightly so.

_"Wait-What? What's wrong? Is she hurt?"_ There's a notable tone of panic in Trish's voice.

"No, no, she's not-I don't think so." June hurries to say, hoping to soothe Trish's panic, but in reality she doesn't know. She hears a soft whisper of a sigh, and June carefully proceeds. "She called me about five mintues ago, said she was going out of town, she needed a change of scenery." June explains, picking at a loose string in her pajama shirt.

There's a long pause on the other end, and June shifts slightly on her bed, the springs creaking in the silent apartment.

_"Do you know where she went?"_ Trish asks carefully, and June can hear the unease in her tone.

"No, she just said she was out of town. I mean, she's done this before. She'll be back in a few days, I'm sure of it." June tries to sound confident, but Trish's worry unnerves her. 

After all, why would Trish be this worried? Chloe can take care of herself. Then again, Chloe has been acting strange the past few weeks. Withdrawn, aloof, and most of her smiles have seemed forced.

"Do you think it could be some mental break?" June asks after a long pause, crossing her legs. The question has clearly taken Trish off guard, but she sounds quick to deny it.

_"No, Chloe has no signs of mental illness."_ She says swiftly. June pauses, not sure what to say to that. _"It can't be that. Maybe she just, needed some space, forgot to tell us."_ Trish sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than June.

"I'm sure she's fine. If something was wrong, she'd tell us. We're her friends, right?" June says without hesitation, but needs confirmation. Trish makes a small sound of agreement, but doesn't sound fully convinced. "You're still coming over Monday though? Even if Chloe isn't here?" She asks finally. Sure, she and Trish got along and are friends, but most of the time Trish would come over to see how Chloe was doing.

_"Of course, June. I'll call Chloe, and try to get something out of her."_ Trish says, and June nods her head slightly, despite Trish not being able to see it.

"Right. It's getting late, we can talk more about this then, if things are sorted out by then. I'm sure they will be though." June says, though she can't stop the nagging feeling in her gut that something is wrong. A spike of anxiety that makes her stomach clench. Trish makes a small sigh, before confirming it and saying a quick good night. June hangs up first, and debates calling Chloe again.

She doesn't, and instead rolls over to lay down and go to sleep.

\--

Jessica wakes up slowly, the smell of bacon invading her senses, and the soft morning light floating into the room through the thin curtains. It takes her a few moments to process where she is, half-asleep and still groggy, she can't think straight right away.

It's takes longer than it should have for her to sit up as last night rushes back to her.

Right, the old house, Kilgrave, her old bedroom.

Jessica shifts, slowly getting to her feet. Though she'd never admit it out loud, it feels good to wake up not hungover and with a pounding headache. Her hand raises, rubbing one of her eyes as she grabs her phone from the bedside table, blinking as she takes a few seconds to process the name and the voicemail icon on the screen.

She sighs, pushing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans without checking the voicemail and reluctantly walking out of her bedroom. The house is quiet, almost homey if she didn't actually think about it, if she pretended this was perfectly normal, but she isn't, so there's a lingering itch of fucked-uppery that taints the house.

It saddens her, because now all of her memories that she clung too to keep sane are tainted by abuse and-slash-or purple.

She wanders down the stairs, her socked feet sliding along the carpet as she touches the railing. It feels almost domestic, to wake up to the smell of breakfast, but it makes her sick. Her stomach twists at the thought of even sharing a meal with Kilgrave, like they're a couple.

She almost runs to the bathroom to throw up.

But she has to, or else someone gets hurt. She can't let Trish or June, or anyone get hurt.

So, she steps off the last step, turning to walk into the dining room. Kilgrave's already seated at the table, an array of various fruits, eggs, bacon, along with a stack of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table. Kilgrave's bent over a newspaper, looking mildly captivated by what she's going to assume is a crossword.

She almost turns tail and runs back to hide in her bedroom, because it's almost to much to handle. Instead, she steels herself, shuffling to sit in the chair diagonal from him, the scrape of the wooden legs against the hardwood floor causing Kilgrave to look up.

He smiles slightly, his teeth flashing before he speaks. "Good morning, Jessica." He says almost pleasantly, and Jessica just grunts back, because it's still to early to be speaking, expessically to Kilgrave of all people. Unfortunately he's not turned off by her response, or rather, lack of one. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." It's not a lie, but it's not exactly true either. Jessica doesn't give him more of a response, in favor of grabbing a few pancakes and some fruit from the arrangement on the table. There's a stretch of silence as she does this, and she can feel his eyes following her movements as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

"What exactly do you plan to get from all this?" She asks suddenly after several long seconds, of which was spent to take a few bites of the food. She pauses in her stabbing a strawberry with her fork, looking at him briefly. He looks surprised, if anything, his knife halfway through cutting a side of the pancake. Kilgrave takes a few seconds to think, and Jessica leans back, dropping her fork as she waits.

"We had this conversation last night, Jessica." He says finally, and Jessica pauses, stabbing her strawberry again with a bit more force.

"Somehow, I don't believe that's why you're doing this." She mutters, fixing her eyes on the strawberry. "The _only_ way I will ever be happy, is when you're dead, or as far away from me as possible." She continues, stabbing the strawberry with even more force, causing the fork prongs to bend under the force. She slides her eyes up to Kilgrave, watching the way his mouth tightens in annoyance.

"You don't believe that." He says after a beat. "I know, deep down, it's in there somewhere. Your love for me." He adds, watching her. Jessica twists her mouth into a scowl, dropping the fork.

She can't come up with an argument at first, focusing her eyes on him in a death glare. She _knows_ she doesn't love him, but some part of her does. There's that lingering voice, tiny little whisper of his presence in her head. Soft words of _'You love me'_ whispered in her ear.

"Believe what you want, you delusional prick." She huffs, pushing up onto her feet, not bothering to excuse herself. She stomps off to the living room, not sure what else to do. As much as she wants to run, hide away in her room and forget this is happening, she doesn't trust him.

Jessica falls onto the sofa, turning the TV on and absent-mindedly starts to flip through the channels. She was never much for watching TV, but since she had started living with June, she's been watching more of it.

She doesn't glance up as Kilgrave wanders over, stopping eventually on the news out of lack of interest in anything else. The couch dips slightly as he sits on the other end. Jessica shifts a bit further away, but she's somewhat satisfied with the space between them.

At least, as satisfied as she is going to get. 

"June would always watch these shitty soap operas," she starts, causing a brief glance sideways from Kilgrave. "I don't know why, said she liked the drama of them."

"Hm." Kilgrave hums at that, balancing a mug of fresh coffee on his knee. A fleeing thought brushes Jessica's mind, and she absently thinks of smacking the cup so that it flies onto his pants and burns him.

She settles for gripping the remote tighter.

"You should invite her over, Patsy too, if you'd like." He says suddenly, but doesn't look at her. Jessica twitches her fingers around the remote, changing the channel again to some cooking show, not answering. "I mean, won't they get supisious if you stay away for a long time?" He points out, and she glances at him, tearing her eyes away from the TV.

The bastard has a point, though she'd never tell him that.

"And let you rape them?" She grits out, not focusing on the fact that he is right. She just focuses on irritating him, because why the hell not at this point. He can't hurt her, he won't hurt her. He apparently wants her happy. She knows that at some point she'll have to invite them over. Even if she met up with them somewhere else, they'd know something was up.

"Of course not." Kilgrave grits back, and there's a flash of anger in his dark brown eyes. Smoldering rage and irritation at the words she uses. She knows the word irritates him now, and as much as she hates bringing it up, and as childish as it is, she can't help but enjoy spitting insults at him. "I never-" He tries to deny it, but Jessica gives a sharp shake of her head.

"You did. Don't you fucking deny it, you asshole." She hisses, and the air tenses up. Her shoulders stiffen, and her mouth twists into a sneer. She watches his jaw twitch, the muscles in his mouth twisting, flashing white teeth behind his lips.

He doesn't reply, which probably says more than it should about his thoughts. He does deny it, Jessica knows this, because to him, they were in love. They were together. She consented to every single act he wanted.

She almost throws the remote, and in a moment of weakness, she drops her tense shoulders, slouching down low.

"You're right." She mutters, the words tasting like venom on her tounge. It's a sharp, but all-too-familiar taste of bile and bitterness. She catches his look of surprise, his eyes flicking over her. "About inviting them over." She clarifies quickly before he can get the wrong idea. "I'll do it next week. As far as they're concerned, I'm on vacation."

"And they believe that bullshit lie? Come on, Jessica, you can lie better than that." Jessica scoffs out a harsh laugh, glaring at him.

"With you putting words literally in my mouth, sure." She mutters dryly, lobbing the remote onto the coffee table Kilgrave has propped his feet on. He shrugs in answer, at least he's not denying that.

"But if I do, you have to promise not to control them." She says stiffly, repulsed by the idea of even letting June and Trish near him. But there's really no way out of it. If she wants to keep things the way they are-relcutantly, mind you-then she'll have to invite them over.

"You know I can't tell when I do and don't control someone." Kilgrave says, cutting into her thoughts. Jessica glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

"At least make an attempt to. I'll stop you if I even think, for one second, that you are trying to. And it won't be a nice way." She says firmly, and he nods with his hands up in surrender.

"Cross my heart, I promise."

Jessica doesn't believe him, or trust him on that promise, but it's a start, she supposes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they develop something of a routine, Jessica makes fun of Kilgrave's name choices, and dinner ends up going... Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could've been better, but I like quite a few things about it! 
> 
> Sorry about the wait! Classes also started back up, so, priorities.

A week later, and they've come up with some sort of sick, fucked up routine.

She wakes up sometime around ten, and he's already up, doing the crossword or some shit in the newspaper.

Occasionally she mumbles answers over a cup of coffee that's actually three-fourths whiskey, because it's the only way she can tolerate the mornings.

It's probably the only time they're civil, the rest of the time is spent awkwardly moving around each other; Kilgrave trying to respect her boundaries, and Jessica resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

So, it's during the early morning crossword, cup of three-fourths whiskey, one-fourth coffee, that Kilgrave actually attempts a conversation.

"When are you inviting your little friends over?" It's a simple question, and something that they hadn't talked about in a week.

Really, Jessica had hoped he'd forget.

In all honesty, Jessica forgot though. Inviting them over had been put on the back burner while she tried to adjust. It hadn't been top priority at the moment. She still called Trish, but they were short phone calls. Quick words just to say that she was fine.

Which she wasn't, but that's besides the point.

"I don't know." She answers shortly, and Kilgrave peels his eyes from the crossword to look at her curiously.

"Aren't you _apparently_ suppose to be coming home today?" He tips his head, and damn him for being right.

"Have you been _spying_ on me?" She dodges the question, and Kilgrave gives her a dry look.

"No, Jessica, I haven't. I just happen to overhear some parts of your conversations. We do live in the same house after all." He says defensively. Jessica snorts into her coffee-whiskey mixture.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that. There's walls and doors for a reason, asshole."

"Believe what you want, Jessica, I do need to know what you plan on doing." Kilgrave says, and it's the first time he's been firm with her since, well, she agreed to move in.

He's right though, because she has to invite them over.

Well, she doesn't _have_ to, but eventually, she will.

"Tonight." She decides quickly before she can think about it, pushing herself up from the table, the chair scraping across the floor. He looks up at her in surprise.

"Tonight? That's offly fast." He says, and Jessica wonders if there's a note of panic in his tone. She narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, well, the sooner the better. It's been a week." She mutters, sipping on her coffee-whiskey again. "Then we can go back to our _routine_." Kilgrave frowns, his face twitching in confusion.

"Then what's the plan, surely you have a cover story to keep your little _'paradise'_ life separate." Kilgrave prompts, and Jessica really wishes he hadn't asked that question.

"I met you in London, where I was vacationing, and decided to drag you back to the states. We got a house, and we're a love-dovey couple." She says shortly, and glances at him briefly as she shoulders her bag.

"Well that's a shit cover story." He says dryly, and Jessica glares at him.

"Do you have anything better?" She asks pointedly, and he opens his mouth to reply, but closes it a few seconds later. "I thought so."

"Fine, fine. We'll do it your way." He sighs in defeat, and pushes up to walk over to her. Jessica stiffens as he steps closer.

"What are the boundaries, however? Surely you have some." He asks lowly, tipping his head as his tounge touches the roof of his mouth. This surprises her, but it really shouldn't. He's been surprisingly good at keeping to their boundaries. No touching without consent, and keep a good distance between them.

The latter, though, he's teetering on the edge of breaking right now.

"You still don't touch me without my consent." She answers stiffly, stepping back. Kilgrave looks confused, his lips twitching slightly downward into a frown.

"Then how-"

"I'll figure it out." She cuts him off, her voice firm as she grabs her sunglasses off the table. "I'll, text you," the words are like poison in her mouth. It's too fucking domestic for her liking. "When we're on the way here." She finishes stiffly. He blinks, still looking lost, before he nods mutely, because it's all he can do.

"Wait," he darts a hand out to grab her, but pulls back before he can touch her. "Will I have to call you _Chloe_?" He asks, and his face twists as he says the name as if he just ate something unpleasantly sour.

"Of course." Jessica says plainly, because it should be obvious. He doesn't look happy about it.

"I don't like this." He says finally, shifting on his feet. Jessica laughs harshly, shaking her head.

"We all have to do shit we don't like." She snaps out. "Do you think I wanted _this_ to happen? No." She agrues, and he furrows his eyebrows.

"You came here of you're own violation, Jessica." Kilgrave points out. "Unless I was wrong?" He adds, and Jessica can hear the slight edge in his tone. His eyes dart briefly to the kitchen; a silent threat.

She deflates, and settles with a measured glare.

"No, you aren't wrong." She sighs. "Look, just-" She leans back, her shoulders bumping against the wall. "I came here of my own free will, I might not like it, but I did come here of my own violation." She finishes, straightening up. Kilgrave stares at her for a moment, before he nods his head.

"I can't introduce you as Kilgrave." She says suddenly as the thought comes to her. He looks startled, confused, a scowl crossing his face.

"Why not?" He asks, folding his arms over his chest. He looks so fucking offended at this.

"Because no normal human has the name _'Kilgrave'_. You might as well say _'Look at me! I'm a super villain!'_ " She points out with a mocking sneer, throwing her arms up in expression.

"Well then, what will you call me?" He asks, because clearly he doesn't have any ideas. Not that she'd take suggestions from someone who calls themselves 'Kilgrave.'

"I don't know." Jessica sighs, thinking.

"Zebediah?" He suggests out of the blue, and Jessica stares at him with a ridiculous look. Her lips press together tightly, and she draws in a breath.

"What? Jesus, no. Where the hell did you even come up with that? _'Names-to-call-your-sociopathic-child-dot-org'_?" She asks dryly. "You're shit at coming up with names, so stop talking." She adds before he can answer, holding a hand up to stop him. Kilgrave sighs, as if he's bored with the conversation already. "What about Kevin?"

" _What_?" His voice comes out startled, maybe a bit high pitched too, and it's the first time she's seen him look this surprised. There's a flash of emotion on his face, unease, and he looks sickened at the thought. "No. Jessica-"

"Why not? To mundane?" She shoots back sharply. "I think it fits you. _Kevin._ " She adds on.

"Jessica, stop." He grits out, his voice low, clenching his teeth. 

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She mock teases, and his face twitches in annoyance. Maybe pissing him off wasn't the best idea.

"No. Fine. Whatever." He relents tiredly, turning away from her. He's clearly done with the conversation. She can see the tension in his shoulders, and Jessica absently wonders if it's an act, an attempt to get a rise out of her.

"I need to get going." She says, pushing the thought away.

"Right, right." Kilgrave nods, his voice short, tense.

She leaves without saying anything else, her skin crawling at the thought of tonight.

She needs a drink.

\--

Luke's bar still looks the same, not that Jessica thought it'd be any different. 

It's only been a week, but it feels like so much longer.

She pushes her way into the empty bar, sliding onto a stool and leaning her arms against the counter. She waits there for about thirty seconds, until Luke steps into view from the back. His eyes instantly find her, not that it's difficult, and there's a burning concern in his dark gaze that makes her shiver.

"Didn't think I'd see you back so soon." He greets with a smile, however, already pouring a glass for her.

"Feels like it's been a year." She says back, catching the glass he slides over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice low and soothing.

"I could use a whole bottle of whiskey." She suggests, and he smiles with a shake of his head.

"No can do, Jones." He says firmly, and Jessica scowls slightly at him. "Hey, I'm not trying to play the bad guy, but drunk you is not the smartest person."

"You hardly know drunk me." She mutters defensively, but they both know it's not exactly true. Luke probably knows more about her than June does.

"But seriously Jones, what's up?" He asks, studying her intently. He looks so fucking genuine, Jessica almost wants to pour her heart out.

Fucking bartenders and their fucking stupid looks.

"Hell." She mutters, and he laughs.

"I think that's down."

"Alright, smart-ass. Whatever." She mutters, but she's smiling and damn it. Fuck him and getting her to forget her shitty life for a few moments.

"I need to go." She says quickly, out of the blue, draining the glass. Luke looks surprised.

"One more drink, Jones. On the house." He says, pouring her another drink before she can protest.

"Fine." She pushes out, because she can't argue free booze. It's her weakness. "Thanks, Luke." She says softly, and he grins, touching her hand gently.

"Like I said, I'm here." He brushes off. "For all your booze needs." Jessica laughs with a smile back at him.

"Right. Well, I'll be around, eventually." She sighs, finishing off her glass. Luke nods and swipes the glass from in front of her.

"Be careful, alright Jones?" He says as she stands. Jessica smiles slightly, and he continues. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Jessica says quickly, and she pauses, lingering, because she wants to kiss him goodbye, like some typical person saying goodbye to their boyfriend at work.

But then she thinks of Reva and decides against it.

They're not boyfriend and girlfriend. They're fuck-buddies. Or, they're use-to-be-fuck-buddies-but-now-have-deep-conversations-over-a-bottle-of-whiskey-buddies.

Fuck this is complicated.

Her life is too complicated for more complicated shit.

So, instead of saying anything, she nods her head, shoulders her bag once more, and walks out before she can rethink it.

\--

She makes it back to the apartment, and she lingers outside the building, trying to find Chloe again. She has to act happy, and peppy and like Chloe.

Damn it. This is difficult. She has to act like nothing is wrong, like she's just inviting them over for dinner to meet her new 'boyfriend.'

She's going to throw up, at the thought of pretending to be anything with Kilgrave.

She couldn't say it's her long lost brother from London? No, Trish would see through that in an instant. At least with the boyfriend thing she has a chance.

Who is she kidding? Trish knew she was lying about 'vacation', knows she is lying. Trish will see through it. She just has to prove that Kilgrave is Kilgrave. That's all.

Though, her methods will be questionable on that front.

She should have just moved to Alaska, taken Trish with her, but no, her fucking moral compass had to fuck things up.

At least she has a moral compass. She wouldn't be in this situation if some _asshole_ had one.

She sighs, and starts up to the door. With each step, she tries to think of what to say, but her mind is blank, and it's still blank when she comes to the door.

So, she stares hard at the gold 23 on the door, as if it's going to give her all the answers to her problems.

Of course, it doesn't, it's a fucking inanimate object.

She pushes the door open, smiling as she steps into the apartment.

"I'm back! You would not believe how my week was!" She says, all cheerily and happy. It amazes her how quick she slips back into Chloe. Jessica thought it'd be hard, but no, here she is, slipping back into this game of charades like a glove.

"Oh really?" Jessica pauses at Trish's voice, and she finds June and Trish standing outside the kitchen, arms crossed over their chests. "Chloe, can I speak with you? Privately?"

Shit. She'd seen this coming.

"Sure, Trish." Jessica says, and relcutantly follows the blonde into her bedroom. She doesn't even get a chance to speak.

"What the _hell_ , Jess?" Trish demands, her voice sharp and expressed. Jessica shrugs slightly, trying to think of an excuse, because Trish won't believe her. "No, don't give me that, we both know you weren't on vacation." Of course Trish isn't going to relent.

Jessica was stupid to think she would.

"I went to AA again. I was back there, okay?" Jessica answers, and it's an on the whim answer that surprises her. "I didn't tell you because I wanted-needed-to do it on my own." She adds on, and Trish still doesn't believe her.

She expected that. Jessica doesn't believe herself.

"Cut the shit, Jess, and tell me." Trish sighs, sounding tired now. Jessica can't blame her, truthfully. "Please?"

"Look, I'll explain, I swear, but I just..." She trails off, turning away, and she can see Trish make a 'go on' motion from the corner of her eye. "Let me take you to dinner, alright? I'll explain then." She pleads, because she's desperate, because she needs to do this. The sooner she gets this over with, the better.

"What?" Trish is clearly surprised by the sudden offer. There's a long, almost uncomfortable stretch of silence, before Trish sighs and drops her head. "Fine, but Jess I swear-"

"I know, I'll explain, I promise." Jessica cuts in, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Is June coming too?" Trish asks, her voice curious now. Jessica exhales, wishing she didn't have to do this. It was an on-the-whim decision, on why she was inviting June, and a risky one that Trish most certainly wouldn't approve of.

"Yes." She answers relcutantly, and Trish looks surprised again.

"I'm impressed, I would have thought that you'd have not invited her."

"That would be rude, Trish."

"Like you give a crap about that. I'm glad you're trying though, Jess." Trish smiles, and she acts like this is some big jump, some big leap to letting people in, and Jessica feels like shit.

"Yeah, I know." She sighs.

\--

She doesn't give June time to think when they finally walk out of her room.

"June!" She calls in typical Chloe fashion. "We're going out, get your coat!" She orders cheerily, and June looks surprised.

"What-Okay." She answers hurriedly, having no choice but to agree, grabbing her coat and rushing out after Trish. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Jessica answers flippantly, looking over at her. She sees June exchange a look of Trish, who shrugs in answer.

Jessica calls a cab, and motions for Trish and June to get in while she whispers the address to the driver.

It's stupid, but the longer she avoids that conversation, the better. Trish knows where her childhood home is. She's visited it, they took her there after she got out of the hospital after the accident.

She slides into the seat next to June and pulls out her phone. She pauses, staring at the contact. She hadn't wanted to add it to her phone, but Kilgrave had insisted.

 _"In case something happens."_ He'd said.

At least she got to choose his contact name.

 **Jessica-Sent at 5:50:** _We're on the way, asshole._

She drops her phone into her lap, not sure what to say until June pipes up.

"Where are we going, anyways?" June has a smile on her face.

"We're, uh, meeting my boyfriend." Jessica answers, the word feeling bitter on her mouth, and Trish's head snaps over to look at her over June. Jessica stares back, continuing with more confidence than she feels. "I met him in London, he's rich." She adds. "You'll like him."

This is so fucked up. She should come clean. She should just fucking come clean, tell them both everything.

She doesn't, her throat closes up when she tries. Like it's taboo to talk about, she's forbidden from talking about it.

Her phone buzzes with a text. She glares at it.

 **Asshole-Sent at 5:55:** _Excellent._

She doesn't reply, darkening the screen and sliding it into her pocket.

"Where'd you meet him?" Trish asks, and there's a hint of her _'cut-the-bullshit-Jess'_ tone. Jessica hates that tone.

"At some, fancy restaurant." Jessica lies lamely, and Trish barely holds back a scoff of disbelief. 

June looks between them, looking confused, but she wisely doesn't say anything.

\--

The rest of the car ride was awkward silence, at least on Jessica's part.

They pull into the driveway, and Jessica shuffles out of the cab, trying to work through what is going to happen next. She can feel Trish's eyes burning into her as she crosses the car

"Trish, I know how this looks." She starts, and Trish gives her a 'really? Do you?' kind of look. That slight raise of an eyebrow paired with her lips pressed into a frown. Before she can say anything, however, June speaks up.

"This is a nice little home, Chloe." She says, cutting through the tension. Jessica's stomach turns, and she opens her mouth to reply.

"Why thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you again, though, I don't think we introduced ourselves." Kilgrave's voice cuts in, and Jessica's eyes snap over to look at him. "Kevin Thompson, I'm sure you remember me." He introduces, a charming smile pulling over his lips as he extends a hand to June.

"June Colburn." June answers pleasantly, taking it. "And yes, you came to my work! Chloe, why didn't you say that you were dating him!" June's tone is almost accusing, and Kilgrave clicks his tounge with a nod.

"I've heard a lot about you, June. All good things, don't worry." He says conversationally. "And we weren't sure it would, ah, work out, so we didn't make anything offical."

"Chloe said you two met in London." June points out, looking a bit confused.

"We did," Jessica cuts in, her eyes moving to meet Kilgrave's. "We met before then, back when I was in London a year back. Had a bit of a fling. It wasn't anything official." She lies, the words coming out tasting bitter.

"Did you now? When did you go to London?" Trish asks, drawing Kilgrave's attention away her and June.

His eyes flick up to look at Trish, a smile pulling at his lips. "And you must be Trish Walker, I must say, I'm a big fan of your show. It's an honor to meet you." He extends his hand, and Trish hesitates briefly, before taking it.

"Ah-thank you," Trish is obviously caught off-guard. Jessica is too, she didn't expect him to be so...

Well she didn't expect him to do this. Maybe she should have. He is a god damn sociopath after all. They're known for blending into society at the drop of a hat.

"Chloe, dear, everything okay?" Jessica snaps out of her thoughts at Kilgrave's voice. He's standing closer than he ever has since she moved in. She feels compressed, trapped, his cologne sharp and it smells like lavender and spices.

"Yeah, fine dear." She smiles, leaning away slightly. Kilgrave nods, but there's a look of concern in his eyes that Jessica wonders if is fake or real, turning to head into the house. His hand moves to hover just over the small of her back, not touching her. She slides a glance to him, stiff and tense.

She can't do this.

"Dinner should be ready in a few." He says as he shuts the door behind them. The smell of a roast flooding the house.

\--

To Jessica's surprise, and annoyance, Kilgrave has been very well behaved.

God fucking damn it. Of course he would be.

She pokes at her roast, sitting next to Kilgrave at the table, Trish across from her, and June next to her.

The fucking bastard would be a charming asshole. He's doing this to spite her isn't he? He knows what she had planned.

"Everything okay, Chloe?" June's voice cuts into her thoughts, and Jessica glances up from her plate to find three pairs of eyes staring at her.

Ah, shit. She's the one fucking up now. She almost stands up and leaves, but manages to remain in her seat.

"Yeah, fine." She mutters, unable to bring herself to act peppy and cheerful. She sees Trish's brows furrow, concern written clear on her face. June looks even more concerned then her, which wouldn't surprise her, and she can see Kilgrave frown slightly as well.

"Are you sure, love?" He asks, sounding tender and sweet and she barely hides a livid glare as he leans towards her slightly. It's a protective gesture, and she catch a wiff of that cologne again. "I know you've been acting down lately, with the pregnancy and all."

Jessica almost chokes on her food, and head snaps to him, twisting her neck awkwardly. The sudden movement doesn't give Kilgrave time to react, and their noses bump harshly.

This fucking bastard.

"What?" Trish chokes out, and Jessica can feel her eyes burning into her skull as she rubs her nose. "You're, _what_?"

She has no choice but to play along, but she'll be damned if she doesn't smack him.

"Oh _dear_ , you were suppose to wait until _after_ dinner to mention it." She says, sickly sweet with a smile. Her hand flies out to what would be a playful smack, but she hits him much harder.

He manages to hide the winch on his face, thankfully.

"That's great, Chloe!" June, in all of her general innocence about the situation, pipes up. Her voice cuts the tension, and Jessica manages to smile just slightly. "I'm glad that you've found someone you really like! When are you due?"

"We don't know yet." Kilgrave answers with ease, and there's a brief moment that he moves to say more but stops himself prematurely.

"Ah, thanks June." She forces out with a smile, fixing her gaze onto the plate.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you've met someone who makes you happy." Trish says, and somehow she sounds convincing enough. Jessica looks up to meet her gaze, find a silent look of _'what the fuck, Jess?'_

Jessica doesn't know what she's doing anymore either, and June starts asking all kinds of questions that Kilgrave seems all-to-willing to answer. The bastard is probably enjoying this. Damn it.

"Would you mind if I had a word with Chloe?" Trish asks as Kilgrave's kitchen slaves start taking up their plates. Jessica looks up sharply before sliding her gaze to Kilgrave. He smiles pleasantly, and waves a hand slightly.

"Not at all." He answers, and Trish smiles before she stands up. Jessica meets her gaze, before sighing and standing to follow her upstairs.


End file.
